


Don't Be a Creep

by zarcake



Series: House of Monsters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cop Soldier 76, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Death, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Immortal soldier 76, Killing, Mention of sex, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Touching, Oni Genji Shimada, people are eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're followed home by four men, but they followed the wrong person home





	Don't Be a Creep

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because some guys tried following me when I walked my four year old sister to her preschool, which isn't the first time I've had a creep turn his car around and approach me. I wish I had demons in my house so I could have the creeps eaten. But I know that isn't real and I know this will always happen, to me and other women. So, please be safe when you're walking alone and stay vigilant. This won't stop men from assaulting and harassing women, this goes a lot deeper, but please protect yourselves out there and look out for each other.

You had been walking home for an hour now, they’ve been following you for about twenty minutes now. The street is empty of anyone else, you don’t see anyone in their front yards and you don’t see any other cars. It’s just you and those four men. Your home was a bit remote and further down the road, it would be easy for them to hurt you.

You glance back and see them smiling at you, a chill runs down your spine. But not for the reason you think, the thing attached to your shadow is vibrating angrily. You can hear his growls in your ears and feel him clinging to your body. You manage to whisper to him, “Shh, we’re almost home.”

The men are now walking beside you and talking to you, all four are bigger than you. There’s no way you could take one of them on, let alone four. The thing in your shadow is on the verge of detaching himself from you, but you speak and he calms.

“Can I help you four?” you ask softly, you glance at the man on the right and he grins.

“We were wondering if you would want to party?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah, you’re a pretty little thing. You must like to party,” a second man said. You felt him touch your hair, you wanted to vomit at his touch. But you only gave them a teasing smile.

“Party with you four? Sounds like fun. We can party at my place; my family is out of town and I have a shelf full of booze.” You grinned happily. The stupid men didn’t see the look in your eyes and they didn’t notice how much darker your shadow was compared to theirs.

You led the men to your house and opened the door. By now the sun had already set and it was dark inside. The cold air hit you and you smiled. Home. You noticed your shadow detached himself from you and entered the darkness of your home.

“Give me a moment to get the lights. It’s so damn dark in here,” you said separating from the men. You turned on the lights and they closed the door and locked it. The looks in their eyes sent chills down your body and made you want to vomit. Fucking pigs, you thought.

The men looked around your living room and smiled at each other, two sat on your couch. One of them grabbed your remote and turned on the tv while the other put his shoes on the table and lounged on your couch. The third approached you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He gave you a dirty smile, he smelled like cheap cologne and sweat. You noticed the fourth was looking at the swords on the wall. He picked one up and began playing with it, Genji’s going to hate that.

“Hey girl, where’s the booze at?” asked the man who had his shoes on the table. Hanzo is going to hate that.

“In the basement. Could you run down there and get it? The light is at the top of the stairs,” you said walking away from the man holding you, his hand lingered on your waist. Your shadow buzzed and the you heard a growl in your ear.

“Sure, thing beautiful,” said the man on the couch. He got up and walked to the basement, he turned on the lights and went down the stairs. You barely noticed a shadow follow him down.

The man playing with Genji’s blade looked at you and asked, “Where did you get this? Is it real?”

“Yes. It’s a friend’s blade; we have more if you want to see it. Even have a bow in the room. Would like to see it?” you asked sweetly. 

“Hell, yeah babe,” he said happily. You knew he was thinking about how much money he could get for it, especially since it was authentic. You led the man and the one who was holding your waist pass the basement and into another room. You opened the door and the man with the sword entered, he looked around and grinned. The room had many different weapons on the walls and even armor. You and the other man left, the door closed slowly as you left. You heard the faint click of the lock.

You and the man attached to you reentered the living room, and found it empty. The tv was still on but no one was there.

The man called out to his third friend but there was no reply. You only shrugged and followed the man as he looked for his friend.

“Where the hell did he go?”

“Maybe he left?”

“No,” he murmured. He turned to you and then called for his friend in the basement. He went to the basement door and opened it, it was dark down there.

“I wouldn’t go down there,” you said softly. The man turned to you and he looked scared, you only smiled.

“What the fuck do you mean bitch?”

“You shouldn’t go down there. Or look for your friend who handled the sword. In fact, you should just… accept that you’re stuck here.”

“You’re a fucking freak!” he spat at you. He pulled out a gun from his waistband and pointed it at you.

“I would put that away.”

“Why? I should fucking shoot you, right here,” he growled at you.

“Reaper doesn’t like that you’re pointing that at me. I would put it away.”

“Who the fuck is Reaper?” he yelled. You could see his hand was shaking and he looked so scared, fear looked good on his face.

“Turn around and you’ll see.”

The man with the gun slowly turned and screamed. Behind him was a large hooded shadow, blood coated teeth and piercing red eyes were visible. Blood and spit dripped from the mouth and onto the floor, his claws were coated with blood. A bunch of smoke surrounded the man and the shadow and then they were gone. The gun landed on the floor.  
You sighed and went to the kitchen. Reaper takes his kills to the back shed, you’ll clean it up later. He was taking the man with the gun to your father’s kill room. Speaking of dad. You grabbed your phone and called the man. The phone rang twice then he answered.

“Baby, are you ok?” came his raspy voice.

“I’m fine dad. But, when are you getting home?”

“I’m off my shift in an hour. What’s wrong?” he sounded worried.

“Just had some guests today and they made a bit of a mess. Hope you aren’t upset dad,” you said grabbing some water bottles from the fridge. There was a sigh on the other side of the phone.

“Alright. I’m not upset. I’ll see you when I’m home. I love you, bye,” he said gruffly. You knew he had to sound annoyed with you, but you could hear the faint anticipation in his voice. You said goodbye and hung up and headed to the basement.

You turned on the light and walked down the stairs, you could hear the chewing of meat and breaking of bones. At the foot of the stairs you would make out a large form hunched over and eating something. You cleared your throat and the figure turned to you. In the darkness, you saw bright white eyes and horns.

“Hello Hanzo. Where is his wallet?” you asked approaching the large demon. He handed you a wallet, his clawed hands were covered in blood and gore. Your father would check the IDs in their wallets and find out if these men committed any crimes or were wanted. Your dad had a rule about only killing bad people, people they system let slip away.

“He put his shoes on the table and they planned on hurting you,” Hanzo growled. 

“I know. They followed me and didn’t stop. I thought you and the others would be hungry. Thank you Hanzo for keeping me safe.” You touched his hair and kissed his forehead. The demon let out a purr and went back to eating. You left him a bottle of water and headed upstairs. 

You entered the room with the weapons and found the man who had the sword hacked into several different pieces. Above him stood Genji, the demon turned to you and grinned. He set his sword down and approached you, he handed you the wallet.

“Are you well?” he asked you. 

“Of course. Thank you for taking care of him,” you said patting your friend on the shoulder.

“Reaper’s angry. You should go see him.”

“I know. Here’s some water, finish this mess. I’ll be back in a bit with dad.” You left the demon to his meal and headed out back to the shed.

You knocked and opened the door. In the middle of the shed was the shadow figure hunched forward. You could see he ripped the man apart and you could hear the noises coming from the demon’s mouth, it made you feel slightly sick.

“Reaper.”

“Mi luna,” the demon purred. He turned to you and you saw his red eyes in the darkness, blood and spit dripped from his teeth.

“My love, are you satisfied?”

“Yes. But they got too close to you. That other one kept touching you. Your father’s going to enjoy killing him. It’s been a long time since we all got our own bodies to eat,” Reaper laughed darkly. He approached you, smoke billowing around him. His blood coated claws touched your face.

“I have you to protect me. I love you Reaper.”

“I love you.”

“Now, finish up here and meet me inside. Dad will be home soon.”

You left Reaper in his shed and went inside. You prepared yourself something to eat. Reaper joined you inside sometime later, he set the man’s wallet on the counter. His claws and smoke kept touching your body, you knew after he feeds he gets aroused. Later tonight you would be in his shed for a fucking. You took his claws and kissed him, then touched his body. He took a physical form and kissed you hard. 

The front door opened and your dad stepped in, he coughed at you two and narrowed his eyes. His blue eyes were sharp and cold but he was amused with you and the demon. Jack, in this form, was a handsome man who appeared to be in his thirties. He was young and his hair was blonde, you used to say when you were a kid that the sun kissed him. Reaper stepped back with a growl and you ran to your dad and hugged happily.

“Hi dad.”

“Hey baby, what happened today?” he asked holding you tight. You could feel him trembling slightly, no doubt he was afraid of what could have happened to you.

“I got followed home, but everyone’s fed. And there’s a surprise for you in the bunker,” you said softly.

“Did anyone see you?” the man asked. You handed your father the three wallets and he nodded at them. He would go through these names later, after he fed. 

“No Jack. Now get to the bunker before I go there and finish that fucker off,” Reaper growled. He was still in his more human form, but his eyes were still red and smoke was emanating off him.

“Alright, alright.” Jack walked pass you and headed outside.

You and Reaper followed your father outside and into the bunker. The bunker was, well an old bomb bunker that came with the house. Jack opened the door and they heard the man yelling and begging for help. Jack turned on the light and the whole bunker lit up. Down a small flight of stairs, and in the middle of the bunker was the man from earlier tied to a chair. He blinked against the light and was sobbing hard.

Jack motioned for you to hide behind a shelf and Reaper latched onto your shadow. Jack began speaking to the man and tried to calm him down.

“Come on man, cut me free. I didn’t think I would ever be happy to see a damn cop,” sobbed the man.

“What happened to you sir? How did you get down here?” Jack asked. He was using his cop voice, it was the voice he used when he would scold you when you were small or when he would yell at your teachers about a bully.

“There was this fucking chick. She invited my friends and I over to party and she… she fucking killed them man. The woman is a fucking witch or something. She has the fucking shadow thing. We got to get out of here man,” the man in the chair sobbed. Jack walked slowly around the man, you watched with amusement. Reaper peered over your shoulder, you heard him laugh softly.

“Really? So, you didn’t happen to follow the girl home?”

“What? No man.”

“Hmm see, she says different. She says you followed her home, and those things in the house know you and your friends are nothing but scum,” Jack growled. He stepped back in front of the man and his face changed. He got paler, and his blue eyes and blonde hair vanished, his eyes were now a piercing red and his hair was white. Two scars appeared on your dads face and he looked like an animal, he smiled an uncomfortably wide smile at the man in the chair.

“Oh, fuck please let me go. I want to go home. I’m sorry.”

“No. See that girl, is my daughter. I raised her from a small little thing into the young woman she is now. Come on out baby.” Jack motioned for you to step form behind the shelf. You walked up to your dad and hugged his arm, the man was terrified. “What did he do baby girl?”

“Him and his friends followed me home dad. I wouldn’t have brought them here if they did that. I just wanted to come home. He kept touching me too dad,” you said. It was true, you just wanted to come home. The feel of his hands on your body still lingered and you felt disgusting.

“You kept touching my baby girl. See, I have a problem with that. Her lover, that shadow thing, was going to tear you apart, but I haven’t fed in a while and they left you for me. And I’m going to enjoy killing you.” Jack grinned wider, his teeth changed to razor sharp fangs. Jack removed his police shirt and handed it to you, then he handed you his belt and gun.

“I’ll be in the house dad.”

“Alright baby girl,” Jack said. He kissed your forehead and you left the bunker. You glanced back and saw your dad lunge at the man, his screams became gurgles and you closed the bunker door.

You went back inside and hung up your dad’s shirt and set down his gun. The house was quiet, but you knew Hanzo and Genji were finishing their meals. Hanzo and Genji kept the bones of their victims, you never did figure out what they did with them, part of you didn’t want to know. Reaper left the bones of his victims, but he gave them to the other two demons. Your dad just drained the body of blood and let the other three demons take the bodies. Usually all you and Jack had to do was clean up the blood.

In your room Reaper was lounging on your bed in a more human form, his skin was ashen and smoke lingered around him, his eyes were still a dark red. He smiled at you and got up from your bed, he hugged you tightly. He smelled like smoke and old flowers, he smelled safe.

“Thank you, Gabriel, for keeping me safe,” you whispered. Only you knew the name of the demon, he had told you one day while you and he were naked in each other’s arms.

“You’re welcome mi amor. I will always keep you safe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said. He kissed your head and held you tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
